<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The AAA Organization's Classified Experiment by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617987">The AAA Organization's Classified Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai'>Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BBW, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Sex, Pubic Hair, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she came to Mermaid Island, Torino's boss impregnated her to see the effects the virus would have during pregnancy. When visiting her in secret at Torino Town, Akira also pays a visit. Starved for physical affection, Akira offers her charming body to this man that Torino says she can trust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Akira/Kazami Torino, Hiiragi Akira/Original Male Character(s), Kazami Torino/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Experiment Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torino Kazami was asked by the head of the AAA Organization to enter his office. The project had been going successfully, with Mermaid Island set to be the next major testing site. The strongest girls would be in Feste, the castle, while she would be having her own dormitory to watch over the stragglers, all while reporting back to AAA when anything strange happened. Torino knew this project would last for at least a year, and had been preparing to depart, when her boss called her into his office.</p><p>“Kazami, you’re looking even more beautiful today,” said her boss. Torino Kazami claimed to be 17, but she was actually of an older, if undisclosed age. Looking at her, her boss knew that she was perfect for this. Full, ripe breasts, a slightly pudgy belly that looked healthy, and full, wide hips. She had a voluptuous form that was fitting of an ideal woman. He’d always gotten an erection when he looked at her, and now it was time to use it.</p><p>“What are you requesting, sir?” Torino asked.</p><p>“You’ll be around girls infected with the virus, and we want to see what effect that would have on pregnancy. You don’t have a husband, or even a boyfriend, but you would need to become pregnant before you leave. Right now, you are ovulating?” he said.</p><p>“I should be. My period has been regular,” said Torino.</p><p>“Very good,” her boss said, locking the door behind Torino. The lights turned on, dimmer than before, and the smell of roses began to fill the room. “Change out of that suit, Kazami, and we’ll make a baby right here.”</p><p>Torino had admired her boss since she joined. While the organization’s goals were a mystery to her, the boss of her division was a company man, dedicated to his goals and making sure that new research on the virus would be used properly. As the lights dimmed, he stood up from his desk and unbuckled his pants, revealing a rather impressively large cock. It twitched in excitement, the lights drawing attention to his dangling balls. This man was only a year or two older than Torino, and he was just as fertile as she. Torino had no idea of his family situation, but when presented with such a magnificent dick, she had a hard time refusing.</p><p>Her clothes hit the floor, then her underwear. Torino was naked in the middle of his office, revealing her plump body before him. Her breasts were large and heavy, topped with big, red areolae topped with rock-hard tips. Her pussy was hairy and overgrown, the hair reaching all the way back to her ass. Even her armpits had hair growing in them. She did a little pose, and saw his dick twitch in excitement. Torino moved one hand down to her pussy, opening it to reveal her pink insides.</p><p>“If it’s for the sake of the organization, I’ll bear your children,” said Torino. She was already dripping wet. She’d been watching videos of Liberators and Extars before her boss called. Seeing the way they touched each other and made each other cum had gotten her so wet there was a stain in her panties from where her pussy had been drooling in anticipation. She had been itching for sex, and this would sate her urges.</p><p>As she approached her boss, he groped her breasts, squeezing those fine mountains of titflesh in his hands. “You’re very busty, Torino. Gonna be a real beauty when these are filled up with milk in a few months.”</p><p>“That’s why you can suck them first,” said Torino.</p><p>He sucked at her nipples greedily, flicking his tongue against her hard tips. To prevent classified information from getting out, his office was soundproofed. Torino could moan as loud as she wanted. As he played with her sensitive breasts, groping and licking her nipples, she let out a primal yell, her nipples buzzing and sending that pleasure all the way down to the rest of her body. Even in foreplay, he was intense. She praised him for sucking her nipples, stroking her pussy at the same time.</p><p>“I’m getting wet,” Torino said. “You need to hurry and stick your thick cock inside me right away. I can’t bear it any longer!”</p><p>She had been nervously and excitedly sweating since she stepped into his office. When she raised her arm, the womanly stink coming from her armpits made her boss’ dick twitch. Torino walked over to his desk, plopping her fat tits down on the desktop. His saliva still dripped from her hard nipples, rolling down her curves. From this angle, he had a clear view of her ass and pussy. Torino seductively shook her ass back and forth, guiding his hard cock towards her.</p><p>“I want to get you pregnant, but your ass looks delicious,” said her boss. “It must be incredibly tight inside your asshole.”</p><p>“You’ll have all the time to do anal with me once I get pregnant,” said Torino. “My womb is hungry for some of your spunk. Fire every shot you can into me, until your dick can no longer get hard!”</p><p>“If you insist,” her boss said.</p><p>With his dick bouncing, he approached Torino and grabbed onto her ass cheeks. His hands sunk into her flesh, tightly gripping onto her butt as he guided his cock towards her pussy. At first, he just put in the tip, letting it linger in her heat for a moment, before thrusting the rest of his length into her in one stroke. Torino’s loud cry when the entirety of his cock filled her pussy in a single stroke was so loud it made the chain on the green and gold desk lamp rattle. Her pussy tightly clamped around his dick, refusing to let him go.</p><p>“Sir, you’re unbelievably thick,” said Torino. “You’ll be able to impregnate me on the first try.”</p><p>“You’re going to look beautiful when you’re pregnant,” said the boss. “Imagining that is making me so hard, I just might blow my load now.”</p><p>“At least let my pussy enjoy your cock first,” said Torino, coyly flirting with him in return.</p><p>He pounded Torino with great force, thrusting hard inside her. With every movement of his thick cock through her, the folds of her pussy scraped against his cock, teasing the underside of his glans even more. Torino was even hotter and stickier inside than he’d thought. This woman was extremely lewd. She wanted to get pregnant, her pussy sucking his dick so far in he felt like he would touch her womb.</p><p>The more he fucked Torino, the sweatier she got and the louder her coos became. Drops of sweat were rolling into the wood on his desk, leaving a slick shine that smelled like her body. Her sweaty cleavage pushed into the table, while the sweat from her armpits drifted back towards his nose by the desk fan and the sweat that had been trapped in her butt cleavage splattered with every thrust. When he went inside her, every plump part of her voluptuous body shook. Her breasts flopped on the table, and the fat in her ass cheeks rippled, making waves beneath her ass flesh.</p><p>Torino’s head was going blank. She wasn’t even thinking about her mission on Mermaid Island. She looked over the nighttime cityscape just outside the office building window, dark except for the streetlights and the businesses that remained open at this hour. Her own face was reflected in the polished glass window of the office, caught in the throes of ecstasy and blushing bright red.</p><p>“Your body feels like it was meant to take cocks,” said her boss. “How lucky are we to have such an eager and fertile woman in our company.”</p><p>“If I was a few years younger, I might have been shipped off to that island,” said Torino. “But I’m glad I’ll still get to help those girls - oh fuck! - and further our research. Your dick just got even thicker inside me!”</p><p>“Why don’t we show the whole city your naked desires?” said her boss.</p><p>Still keeping his dick firmly planted inside her, the two of them walked over to the window behind the desk. Torino leaned against the glass, pushing her body onto it. Her ample bosom squeezed into the glass, the cold pane rubbing against her hard nipples. They were too far up for anyone to see, but she knew that her nipples and her bare pussy, dick buried up to the hilt, were rubbing against it. Her sweaty body was going to leave a stain in her boss’ office as a memory of her getting knocked up.</p><p>“Torino, your body is just too good!” her boss said. “I can’t hold on!”</p><p>“Then don’t,” Torino said. “Feed my womb with your sperm.”</p><p>Seconds later, Torino felt her boss blow his load inside her. It was hot and sticky, overflowing from her pussy and running down her thighs. With her clit against the glass, she came shortly after. The cold glass rubbing against her hard nipples and her warm body had been a rush of conflicting sensations like she had never felt before. They returned to the desk and kept fucking for the rest of the hour, Torino getting several creampies. She returned home that evening with her belly stuffed full of cum, knowing she was almost certainly pregnant.</p><p>Before she shipped out to Mermaid Island, it was confirmed that she was going to have a girl. This was necessary for the experiment to work. Her stomach continued growing. Her breasts filled out and filled up with milk. She looked motherly, which made the girls in Torino Town feel like they were in good care, even if they weren’t entirely sure how Torino had gotten pregnant with only women on the island. Shortly after Akira Hiiragi was installed as Governor, there were rumors that “he” was actually the father of Torino’s child.</p><p>She didn’t tell the truth about that, preferring to let the rumors spread to give more credence to Akira’s manliness. A few months before Mirei and Mamori arrived, Torino was visited by her boss and Akira at the same time, and had a memorable experience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Threesome in Torino Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira Hiiragi was growing weary of being the Governor. Keeping her full, soft breasts hidden on an island full of beautiful women wasn’t easy, and her attempts to make herself appear more masculine had only backfired. She’d grown out her pubes and armpit hair, and let herself get all sweaty in order to make herself smell more like a man. The scent of her body was still feminine, and only made people more attracted to her. She tried hiding a dildo with balls inside her pants, but after a full day of keeping it in there, it had just gotten stuffy and covered with sweat and pussy juices.</p><p>Without a partner to call her own, Akira had gotten more attached to that dildo than anything. She would suck it, and stick it inside her pussy to calm herself. It was good, but she was getting hornier by the day with no outlet for it. She missed the days when she was with Haruka, who knew how to ease every part of her body and make her cum so hard that the dorm’s caretaker would wonder what they were doing. After sucking and shoving the dildo, she had wondered what it would be like to spend some time with a real cock. They’d not only see her as a woman, they’d give her an outlet for her sexual urges without asking.</p><p>After getting her wig that resembled her old hairstyle on and putting on a dress, along with nothing else underneath it, Akira headed out from the castle to Torino Town. She felt the wind blowing through her skirt, brushing against her wet pussy and spreading the scent of her sweaty armpits through the air. She was feeling so horny right now that she wanted to remove the dress entirely and run around Mermaid Island naked, even if that would risk revealing her identity. Under the cover of sunset, she arrived at Torino Town, sneaking past Meifong and looking for Torino herself.</p><p>She was nowhere to be found in her room. Instead, she was in the hot spring. Torino was the only person on the island who knew Akira’s secret. In exchange, the two of them had been helping each others’ frustrations. There was no part of each others’ bodies they hadn’t explored. Nipples had been sucked, pussies had been licked, and butts had been played with. They’d covered each other in their squirt, giving them a bond that very few people on the island, except Lady Lady, had anything close to. Akira had noticed that Torino’s stomach was getting bigger over the past few months. Torino said it was because her cooking was so good, but Akira didn’t buy that.</p><p>Akira removed her dress and headed into the hot springs. There she saw Torino, her massive breasts floating on the water. Her nipples were dark, and the upper curves of her belly could be seen. There was no doubt looking at her.</p><p>“Akira, I’ve been deceiving you,” said Torino. “The truth is, I’m actually pregnant. Before I was assigned to this island, I was asked to do an experiment on what effect the virus would have on fetuses. I’ve been carrying my boss’ child since I got here, and my due date is this month.” She stood up in the water, showing Akira the full size of her gravid stomach. “I’m so big it’s hard to move around.”</p><p>“And who’s that next to you?” asked Akira.</p><p>“That’s my boss. The father of my child,” said Torino.</p><p>Using a special heliport not far from Torino Town, her boss had paid a visit to the island. He only came in the middle of the night, when everyone else was asleep. If the girls knew about AAA, or that men could come to this island, it would throw everything into chaos. He also wanted to check on Torino, and see how his child was developing. Right now, she was growing up healthy inside Torino’s stomach, but Torino still craved having his dick inside her every now and then.</p><p>“You must be the Governor. Hiiragi,” said her boss. “Torino’s told me all about you. Looking at you right now, you’re a beautiful young woman. Such splendid breasts for your age. I hope you don’t mind if a man like myself can’t help but getting erect when confronted with such beauty.”</p><p>He stood up in the bath, showing his full-sized hard-on to Akira. It was her first time seeing a real cock. The shape of it, every vein running though it, looked even more vivid than the dildo she had been using. The way the bright cockhead pulsed, and those balls, dense with sperm, dangled off it. It was a fascinating thing. This man had praised her for her womanly beauty, something she had been seeking this whole time. Never able to feel the touch of others thanks to using an artificial Arm as her Extar, she yearned to have her body played with again.</p><p>“I... made you hard?” Akira said.</p><p>“A pregnant woman with my baby inside her and a young woman with an incredible rack. It’s every man’s fantasy. The women on this island know nothing about how to handle a cock, but you look eager. I could teach you,” he said.</p><p>“I have my duty as the Governor. I can’t betray the girls’ trust in me...” said Akira.</p><p>“Right now, you’re not the Governor. You’re Akira Hiiragi, and you’re horny,” said Torino. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m horny, too. We both should enjoy ourselves, and let our tensions wash away. This hot spring is said to be amazing for sexual health.”</p><p>“Then for this evening...” Akira said. “Akira Hiiragi’s body is yours! My breasts! My pussy! My asshole! And my mouth! All of them welcome your penis to do as it pleases.” She waded into the water, giving Torino’s boss a good look at her deep red, thick pubic hair. Her bush looked just as big as Torino’s, like he wanted to run his hands through her soft hair and get himself even more worked up. Akira had been letting her scent build up all day, and not even showering could remove all of it before she got in the bath.</p><p>With Torino on one side and Akira on the other, her boss placed one hand on each of their breasts. He’d thought Torino’s I-cups were incredible back when they were on the mainland, but Akira’s K-cup bosom was even larger without being pregnant. He admired the differences in their breasts. Akira’s nipples were a deeper shade of red originally, while Torino had bigger tips and larger areolae. Both of them were equally soft, and they both smelled wonderful as he groped them.</p><p>His fingers pinched Akira’s nipple. It felt much better than when she did it to herself during masturbation. He teased her breasts, jerking them around and watching them sway back and forth. With each sweaty flop of Akira’s breasts, his libido only rose higher. Standing proudly, he asked the girls to finish preparing his cock before their fun in the hot springs could truly begin.</p><p>Akira was nervous. This man was several years her senior, and his cock was quite big for her first time. She sunk her lower body into the water, kissing his glans. A single drop of precum fell from the tip. Akira leaned forward, licking along the length of his shaft and watching it twitch. He loved what her mouth was doing. Akira licked along it a few more times, hearing him contentedly moan. Taking the plunge, Akira opened her mouth and took his entire dick in at once, sucking on it.</p><p>“You’re doing such a good job, Akira,” said Torino. “Let me help you with his balls.”</p><p>Torino sunk her pregnant belly into the hot spring water, feeling it wash over her. She licked her boss’ balls with gentle movements, teasing his sack and helping to warm up the sperm within. He was packed tight, and had been holding back before he arrived at Mermaid Island for his observation of the project. Akira was sucking his cock passionately, getting used to the taste of his sweat and musk. It filled her nose and her throat, making her nipples and clit twitch in a way she didn’t know they could.</p><p>The sight of two beautiful women sucking on his cock was enough to make him want to blow his load over their faces. That would be too soon. Looking down into the clear hot spring waters, the boss of AAA asked if Akira and Torino could change their positions. “Ladies, you’ve got four wonderful tits and you’re not using them. Nothing would make me happier than a titfuck.”</p><p>“A... titfuck?” Akira asked.</p><p>Torino pressed her breasts against his cock, moving Akira out of the way. Her dark nipples, already starting to drip with milk, covered his shaft. Torino’s breasts were so big they almost enveloped his cock entirely. Akira followed her lead, pushing her breasts around to the side. Akira’s hard nipples rubbed against Torino’s, and the two of them let out a small sigh at the same time. It felt so good to push against each other like this. Some of Torino’s milk spilled out of her breasts, running down Akira’s curves.</p><p>In the center of their four tits, the boss’ cock poked through, only the glans visible. He was surrounded by a wall of titflesh, four massive breasts attacking him from every direction. Akira and Torino squeezed their breasts against him, the pressure of their tits making him throb hotter than the hot spring waters between them. Akira loved the feeling of his cock warming up between her breasts, knowing that her body was making him do this. That skin-to-skin contact she had been lacking, that even Torino couldn’t completely satisfy her with.</p><p>“You’re so big, Akira,” said Torino. “His penis really likes it.”</p><p>“Is he going to cum soon?” asked Akira. “What does it look like when a man cums?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” said the boss. With the spring water and Torino’s dripping milk lubing up his cock, it didn’t take much stimulation for his pent-up dick to explode. It fired like a bottle rocket full of cum, dripping his sticky spooge down onto Akira and Torino’s faces and breasts. It was sloppy and sticky, with a scent that Torino loved. She leaned into Akira’s cleavage, taking a sniff of the cum that had landed there. It reminded her of those days in the office when she was getting plowed until she was impregnated.</p><p>“Hiiragi, you’re still a virgin,” said the boss. “At least with a man.”</p><p>“Back before I came here, I tribbed constantly with Haruka. My clit was sore from how much she loved to play with it,” said Akira. “But as my Arm is artificial, I haven’t been able to have sex as much as I’d like.” Akira felt around her wig. This man’s cum had gotten stuck in her hair. Akira took her wig off, revealing her short haircut to him.</p><p>“That was just a wig?” said her boss. “My dick doesn’t care. The gap of that boyish haircut and those huge boobs is a major turn-on.”</p><p>“I’m trying to grow it back,” said Akira.</p><p>“You’ve certainly let it grow in everywhere else,” said the boss. “That bushy pussy of yours looks like it’s aching for some loving. Let me show it how it feels to take a dick inside there. Nothing will feel better.”</p><p>Akira sat at the edge of the hot springs, letting her feet relax in the water. She spread her legs, giving the boss a clear view of her pussy. Akira spread open her lips with her fingers, giving him a look at her pink insides. Haruka had broken her hymen a long time ago, but a dick had never been inside there. Right now, it was wet and dripping. Her breasts and face were still covered in freshly-spurted cum. The sight of Akira, hungry for sex, made the boss’ cock hard again in an instant. He approached Akira, holding onto her thighs as he positioned his dick towards her pussy.</p><p>“Congratulations on losing your virginity!” said the boss.</p><p>His glans disappeared inside her pussy first, with Akira’s hungry muff swallowing up the rest of it eagerly. Beyond her cleavage, she saw his dick inside her, covered in her pussy juices. The feeling of fullness in her lower body was completely unlike the dildo. It was throbbing, its body heat merging with her own. She felt it in her nipples, her entire body breaking out into a warm sweat. The overflowing sweat from her body became trapped in her pussy and armpit hair, making her smell even more aroused. Akira panted, getting used to this being real.</p><p>“There’s a penis... inside me?” Akira asked.</p><p>“As expected of a Liberator. Your pussy is super tight and sticky, and so warm,” said the boss. “It might even be better than Torino’s!”</p><p>“Make me feel good,” said Akira.</p><p>He began to piston thrust inside Akira. His love juice-coated dick slid out of her pussy, before going back in just as hard. When he thrust inside her, Akira’s oversized breasts wobbled and shook, slapping against her torso. The sound of her breasts flopping about was music to his ears. Akira’s cries were high-pitched and cute, her body adjusting to his thick dick going into the deepest depths of her pussy. Her every fold welcomed it, sucking it further inside her.</p><p>“Akira, you look so happy right now,” said Torino. “How do you like his dick?”</p><p>“It’s hot and heavy,” said Akira. “Why does this... feel so good?”</p><p>Akira looked down into the boss’ eyes. He was a handsome man, older than her but not unnervingly so. He was guiding her into the world of sex that she had never known about, his cock scrubbing the insides of her pussy with great force. Akira smiled, a rare smile from her, and showed him a trick that she could do with her breasts. She picked one up and held her nipple to her mouth, sucking on the hard tip with loud, sloppy slurping noises. When she did, she noticed his cock throbbing hard inside her pussy.</p><p>“Damn, I love girls with big tits,” said the boss.</p><p>“Akira, you don’t want to get dehydrated having sex in the hot springs,” said Torino. “You can drink from my breasts instead.” Torino climbed out of the hot springs and squeezed her breasts. A small squirt of white milk came out of her dark nipples, rolling down her chest. Akira dropped her own nipple and started sucking on Torino’s. Her sweet milk flowed down into Akira’s stomach, refreshing her as the boss’ pounding grew harder, aroused by the sight of Torino breastfeeding the girl he was making love to.</p><p>Torino moaned as Akira sucked on her sensitive nipples. She was feeling wet, too, but she wanted Akira to experience the joy of this cock first. Her milk ran down Akira’s chin, mixing with the fresh semen still sliding down her breasts. The boss ran his hands through Akira’s thick pubic hair, looking for her clitoris. Her soft hair brushed against his palm. The gentle touch of his hand near her pussy made Akira’s grip on his cock grow tighter. She was overstimulated like never before, her pussy approaching orgasm.</p><p>“Hiiragi, I’m gonna cum inside you!” said the boss.</p><p>“Do it!” Akira said, dropping Torino’s breast and letting it slap against her cheek.</p><p>Akira’s pussy was burning hot. Ropes of cum filled her pussy, staining her inner walls white. The boss drained his balls inside her, teaching Akira how good it felt to get creampied. Akira threw her head back in pleasure, firing a jet of squirt onto his crotch. Torino watched in amazement as the arc of Akira’s ejaculation matched the boss’ in intensity, the sticky juices sparkling in the hot springs sunset. Akira fell onto her back, her breasts jiggling upon impact, as the boss pulled out of her. Her pussy was dripping with cum, her entire body flushed red.</p><p>“That was wonderful,” Akira said.</p><p>“Sir, don’t forget about me,” said Torino. “It’s been so long since I’ve had your dick.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t forget about my favorite pregnant beauty,” said the boss.</p><p>Torino sat down on the edge of the springs, beside Akira. The boss approached her, running his hands down her pregnant belly. Her navel had turned outward, and a dark line was visible on her stomach that wasn’t there before. The weight and warmth of her stomach, full with their child, made her look even more motherly and attractive than she had before she’d conceived. Her breasts were dripping with milk, still flowing freely from feeding Akira a moment ago.</p><p>“Our daughter will be very happy to see you again,” said Torino, spreading her legs.</p><p>“I’m just as happy to see her naughty mother,” said the boss.</p><p>Torino was so wet that no foreplay was needed. After rubbing his dick against her slit, coating it in Torino’s warmth, the boss went inside her with a single thrust. Torino’s body felt like she was back in her office, watching the city streets as she was getting knocked up, again and again. Her pussy had only gotten stickier and hotter, and hairier, since she became pregnant and moved out to Mermaid Island. Watching those breasts shake brought back so many good memories.</p><p>“You look amazing,” said the boss.</p><p>“I can’t be so loud. We don’t want to get caught,” said Torino.</p><p>“The thrill of getting caught just makes it naughtier,” said the boss.</p><p>Akira recovered her senses, wiping Torino’s breast milk from her mouth. She watched in awe as a side of Torino she’d never seen was laid out before her. Torino, rocking back and forth on her boss’ dick as her pregnant belly shook, her large breasts sending drops of milk flying everywhere. She was in the throes of ecstasy, her boss plowing her with a coy smile on his face. They were old lovers who had done this before, their experience showing much more than Akira’s first time with a man.</p><p>“I want more of your hot cum so badly,” said Torino.</p><p>“I’ll give you more than you can handle,” said the boss.</p><p>“Hey, Kazami,” said Akira. “If you want his cum, you can eat it out of me. I don’t know what to do with it.”</p><p>Akira sat down on Torino’s face. Her fat ass muffled Torino’s cries. Cum was still dripping out of her pussy, a single white drop of it landing on Torino’s lips. She flicked her tongue upwards and started slurping at Akira’s pussy, as she’d done many times before. Her tongue moved around inside, scraping out every drop of cum that had been pumped inside her. She couldn’t catch all of it, but she wanted to get as much as she possibly could. When mixed with Akira’s pussy juice, it was even more delicious.</p><p>“You love it that much,” said the boss. “Hiiragi, you’re spoiling her if you give her my jizz before my dick.”</p><p>“Just helping her out. She’s done so much for me,” said Akira.</p><p>Akira moved her hips across Torino’s face, the tongue of the landlady digging around inside her pussy folds. At the same time, Torino’s breasts and belly shook back and forth as the boss’ dick pounded her with great passion. In a few weeks, her body would lose all its pregnancy weight and start to return somewhat to normal, so her boss wanted to cherish this time while she was like this. Getting to have sex with the woman he cared for so much while she was heavily pregnant was a rare thing.</p><p>Torino and Akira’s moans alternated as Torino’s tongue slid in and out of Akira’s slit, while her boss was going hard on her pussy. The flow of her milk increased, spilling off the sides of her chest and onto the stones by the hot springs’ poolside. Torino’s pussy had become extra sensitive since she was pregnant, and she’d been playing with herself while watching Akira. She was on the verge of orgasm already, and there was no way of holding it back for much longer.</p><p>“Torino, I’m gonna cum so hard you’ll get pregnant again!” said the boss.</p><p>“Give it to me!” said Torino.</p><p>Holding onto her legs, the boss pushed his dick inside her. His dick was right underneath Torino’s thick patch of pubic hair. Her breasts wobbled like pudding cups, and the curve of her pregnant belly greeted him. A second load, just as thick as the first, came out of his tip and filled up Torino, dripping back down from her pussy. Akira got off of Torino’s face. Drops of cum and pussy juice remained on her tongue. She happily gulped it down, and reached her own orgasm.</p><p>Her squirt wasn’t as strong as Akira’s, but it dripped from her pussy onto the boss and into the water, mixing with the springs. That, perhaps, was the secret of the hot springs. Girls were stepping in and squirting into the water as they tried to perfect their Drive technique, making the water dripping with sensuality. Torino smiled as the boss removed his dick from her, once again admiring the thick and sticky load he had shot into Torino. She scooped some of it onto her fingers, licking it and remembering that taste she cared so fondly for.</p><p>“Oh my, you’re still hard,” said Torino.</p><p>“You must be really pent-up,” said Akira.</p><p>“Both of you, show me your butts,” said the boss. “I have an idea.”</p><p>Akira and Torino waited at the edge of the springs, showing their butts to him. Torino’s ass was slightly wider than Akira’s, though they were both nice and plump, juicy butts that looked ripe for his dick’s enjoyment. Each of them had hair that had grown around their assholes, drawing attention to their puckering anuses. After being soaked in sweat and pussy juices, they were already lubed up enough to take him now, if they wanted.</p><p>“Have you done this before, too?” asked Akira.</p><p>“Plenty of times,” said Torino. “It feels strange at first, but once you get used to it, it feels amazing. A girl oughta know how to feel pleasure with her ass. It might even help you Drive faster.”</p><p>“Sir, you can take my... anal virginity,” said Akira, grabbing onto her butt cheeks and spreading them apart to show her asshole. “I’m ready anytime.”</p><p>His hands sunk into her butt cheeks. They were just as soft and springy as Akira’s breasts, and fun to play with. Her puckering asshole was waiting for something to inside. The boss raised his dick, pressing it gently against the folds of Akira’s butthole before entering slowly, getting her used to the feeling. Akira cried out as something thick went deep inside her bowels, a completely unfamiliar sensation. It was hot and stung a bit, but as his dick went deeper inside her, she began to feel it surge around to her clit, going all the way up to her nipples.</p><p>“It’s weird, I’m not sure if I like it,” Akira said. “But enjoy my ass.”</p><p>His hard cock pulling out of her ass felt oddly good, followed by the force of it sliding back inside. It was thick and throbbing, spreading apart her asshole wide and not letting it rest. Once he had gotten used to the tightness of Akira’s butt, he found a steady rhythm with his motions, letting her relax for a moment before pushing right back in. Torino watched Akira’s expressions change, nervousness and pleasure all rolled into one as her boss’ dick pushed in and out of her ass at a speedy pace.</p><p>“You’re getting used to it,” said Torino. “You’ll be able to disguise yourself better if you can tell the girls in Feste about getting pounded in the ass.”</p><p>“So those types are on this island?” asked Akira.</p><p>“As long as they’re infected, all types are here,” said Torino. She gasped in surprise. The boss had taken his dick out of Akira’s asshole, leaving it gaping, and went inside hers while she wasn’t looking. Torino’s ass was somewhat looser than Akira’s, easier to slide into from having done it so many times.</p><p>“I love this ass,” said her boss. “Got my dick through those times when you weren’t stable yet.”</p><p>“And you love it even more now,” said Torino.</p><p>As the boss pushed his dick into Torino’s butt, more squirts of milk shot from her breasts. It rolled back into the water of the springs, leaving a cloudy mist below the water’s surface. Torino’s lewd moans as her ass got pounded made Akira horny. She started groping her own breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers to keep herself aroused, waiting for the boss to re-enter her ass. Torino’s pleasured face was so unlike the kindly caretaker she knew. Had this Torino been her real self? The one inside her all along?</p><p>As Akira daydreamed to herself, she felt the boss’ hands on her butt again, and his dick sliding back inside her rectum. Torino extended her hand, offering to hold Akira and help her through the new feelings she was experiencing. On being penetrated for the second time, Akira took it much easier than the first. Now she was expecting his dick, knowing how far into her it would go, how his glans would rub against her rectal walls. It made her entire body start to buzz.</p><p>The boss kept alternating between Torino and Akira’s assholes for a good five minutes, not lingering too long in one butt before switching over to the other. Akira and Torino started kissing each other. As their tongues met, the boss said that their assholes only felt tighter around his dick. Already spent from cumming three times in a row, he was almost certain this shot would be his last. He was no longer quite in his prime, even if his dick was still hard and eager.</p><p>“I’m gonna fill both of you with one shot!” he said.</p><p>“Hurry!” said Akira.</p><p>“Please, give me your dick!” said Torino.</p><p>First, he went into Torino’s ass. The second her butt muscles clamped around him, he fired a wad of jizz inside her. Torino let out a lustful sigh as his cum ran up her ass, the pleasure loosening her butt enough for him to pull out. Still spurting, he thrust into Akira’s tight anus right after. Akira let out a loud cry, scaring away some birds that had been resting near the hot springs. The rest of his balls were emptied inside her, filling both of Akira’s holes with sticky spunk.</p><p>Finally falling limp, the boss watched as Akira and Torino slumped over on the side of the hot springs, resting their heads in their breasts. Seeing the two of them dripping with sweat and cum left him satisfied. This trip to the island had turned out much better than he expected. Not only was Torino’s pregnancy in good health, he knew that the Governor of the island was a healthy young woman herself. His dick had proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.</p><p>After getting out of the hot springs, Akira and Torino cleaned up. The boss had to return to the mainland soon. If he was here when the sun rose, he would almost certainly be caught. The two girls were drinking coffee milk that Torino had provided. Before the boss left, they wanted to give him one last gift as a sendoff. They were still sweaty from the intense sex they’d had in the bath, and all that sweat had gotten trapped in their armpits. Lowering their bathrobes so they each had one breast exposed, they approached him with their armpits raised.</p><p>The boss took a last, deep whiff. He couldn’t tell whose was more potent. The pregnancy hormones surging through Torino’s pits, or the youthful stink of Akira’s. They were both wonderfully sour, enough to make his dick start twitching. The girls let him sniff until he had gotten his fill, at which point he looked towards the heliport.</p><p>“That’ll give me something to fantasize about for the flight back,” he said. “Thanks for the enchanted evening, Torino. And Miss Governor.”</p><p>The three went their separate ways. Torino gave birth sometime after, her child being raised by her family members back home. The exact conclusions of the experiment are still heavily classified, but it’s theorized that when she gets older, she’ll have a synchro rate without needing to contract the virus at all. It’s a part of her very DNA. The potential to be the greatest Hybrid in the world, though this won’t be clarified for at least a decade more.</p><p>As for Akira, she put on her disguise and snuck into Feste through the back door. She was found by Kasumi, doing a late night patrol. Kasumi approached the Governor, taking a sniff of her body.</p><p>“What smells like... semen on you?” she asked pressingly.</p><p>“Forgive me,” said Akira, affecting her deeper voice. “Even a gentleman such as myself has libidinous urges.”</p><p>“Men,” scoffed Kasumi. “Can’t they keep it in their pants for just one day?”</p><p>As Akira returned to her bedroom, she smiled. The real reason was much better than that. It was her and Torino’s little secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>